Rosso the Crimson
Summary Rosso the Crimson is one of the Colored Tsviets and a major antagonist in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII and Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode -Final Fantasy VII-''. The secret medical facility of Shinra, Deepground, originally had the purpose care of injured soldiers of Shinra's army, however, after the born of a subject known as Genesis, who possessed unique attributes in his genes and potential that intrigued the scientists of Shinra, Deepground changed and experimentation with his biological material began. Inspired by the process of the Jenova Project, procedures in Deepground became more and more immoral, until finally a genetically engineered child, with a mapping of Genesis' genetic code was born, with the sole purpose of having a body surpassing any limits towards immortality, that child was Rosso. Rosso was subjected to continuous testing and observation as she was raised in the facility. Along with the other two children, Nero and Weiss, she was subjected to extreme conditions and experiments based on her genetic traits and specific capabilities. In a life that consisted of nothing but endless battles, death, and blood, Rosso's body was pushed to her breaking point, causing her to lose any sense of humanity and compassion, leaving her as a bloodthirsty murderer that could only revel in the slaughter she caused, without caring if it was friend or foe. This brutality, in addition to her almost unparalleled prowess in battle, earned her the rank of Tsviet and the title of "the Crimson". After Weiss successfully staged a rebellion to overtake Deepground and then put in motion his plans to awaken the Omega Weapon and cleanse the world, Rosso happily joined him, but not for any ideal, simply because she loved the idea of being able to end all the life on the Planet. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''4-B' Name: Rosso the Crimson Origin: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: SOLDIER, Tsviet, Bio-agumented soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman and Markswoman, Expert Martial Artist, Enhanced Awareness and Reflexes, Stealth Mastery (several times managed to sneak on Vincent, who can easily tell when he's being targetted by snipers), Energy Manipulation to infuse her attacks with Spirit Energy for Attack Boosts or different effects: Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Increased Range and Duplication (can create up to three clones of Spirit Energy to fight at her side); Resistance to Mind Manipulation (like all Deepground soldiers, Rosso frequent Mako Baths to survive, yet despite the exposure, she never suffered Mako Poisoning from it) and Corruption (Type 3, she never became a Makonoid even with prolonged exposure to Mako). Attack Potency: Solar System level (Could fight Vincent and a casual Weiss. Clashed with Cloud, but the outcome is unknown and wasn't mentioned again) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is fast enough to blindside Vincent and keep up with Weiss, when the latter was holding back) Lifting Strength: Likely Class G (Should be comparable to Vincent, who is on the level of Tifa Lockhart and has displayed great physical strength herself) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Can hurt Vincent and fellow Tsviets. Could tear out the Protomateria from Vincent's chest with her bare hands) Durability: Solar System level (Can withstand Vincent gunfire, as well as his physical and magical attacks. Could take Weiss' strikes when he was holding back) Stamina: Very high. Rosso has battled her way through entire squadrons during all her life and has can take down a very large number of enemies without any exhaustion, being also ready to fight even further and fight stronger opponents such as Vincent. Range: Extended melee range with the blade function of her weapon, dozens of meters with her abilities and the gun function of her weapon. Standard Equipment: Rosso_Bow_Weapon_Artwork.png|Design of Rosso's Weapon by Tetsuya Nomura Cloudvsrosso.jpg|Rosso clashing with Cloud, using his weapon like a sword *'Double-Bladed Weapon:' Rosso's weapon of choice. This sword has two retractable blades on each side, which are normally used for close combat for precise, quick and brutal assaults to quickly slaughter her enemies. The weapon is also equipped with a gun function capable of rapid-fire, which Rosso uses to control distance before switching to close combat. Intelligence: Above average. Rosso is an extremely experienced combatant, having lived through countless battles since a very early age, against the powerful soldiers of Deepground. However, her sadism and bloodthirst, coupled with her pride and short temper hamper the true extent of her capabilities. Standard Tactics: Her Bloodburst mode makes her perpetually bloodlusted Weaknesses: Rosso is extremely sadistic, bloodthirsty, prideful and easy to anger. While she goes for a quick kill against lesser opponents, she does enjoy and prolong the suffering of opponents that put a better fight. If she loses the edge in a fight, she can quickly lose her temper and resort to questionable decisions or simply carelessly lash out. These shortcomings are lessened to an extent when she uses her Bloodburst mode, however, as she is focused on a simple quick kill. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Boost:' Several times Rosso can be seen using her Spirit Energy to empower her attacks, attaining a noticeable increase in destructive force. *'Ground Shockwave:' Rosso sends a very fast traveling blade of Spirit Energy through the ground with a quick movement of her weapon. *'Sickle Shockwave:' Rosso launches a slower traveling beam, resembling a rotating sickle blade, that homes on her enemies. *'Doppelganger:' Using her Spirit Energy, Rosso can create two duplicates of herself to assist her in battle. *'Bloodburst:' While exactly a power-up, this more of a mindset and battle focus Rosso can take, in which she disregards all her sadistic enjoyment from battle and focuses on simply killing her opponent as quickly and efficiently as possible. If angered to use this mode, Spirit Energy may emit from Rosso's body as its flow is dependant on emotions. Gallery Rosso-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Rosso by Tetsuya Nomura Bloodburst 1.jpg|Rosso activating Bloodburst Bloodburst 2.jpg|Rosso in Bloodburst DOCLE_RossotheCrimson.png|Rosso in Dirge of Cerberus - Lost Episode fff_ff7dc_artwork_04.jpg|Azul, Rosso, and Shelke Tsviets.jpg|The Colored Tsviets in Mako Reactor 0 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Female Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Tier 4 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acrobats Category:Antagonists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Game Bosses Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy